Compel and conquer
by undeaddreamer
Summary: Caroline wakes up chained and afraid... Only to find out Klaus has taken her and plans to make her "his". What is Caroline to do with her imagination running wild until the vervain is out of her system. Rated M just to be safe. Hey I downloaded this story once before but something went wrong so I'm really sorry about that... Hopefully it works this time... Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

As I woke up all I saw was a sliver of light coming from a door, a door that could be her escape... Wait am I in danger? Do I need to escape? What is going on? And as if on queue it came back to her a flood of emotions and memories... Klaus where is he? What did he do to her? That psycho! What was wrong with him? She remembered she just got home from a long day of crazy and needed a long, hot shower, but when she got to her room she found Klaus laying casually on her bed like he was meant to be there. Then she smelt the alcohol and knew it was dangerous territory he's always moody when he's drunk. "Klaus get out of my room. Go home, take a shower and go to sleep." I said slowly to make sure he could comprehend my words. "And why would I do that love the fun is just beginning" was all he said as he vamp sped to her and... what happened... he must have snapped her neck that asshole! And now she's chained up an has no idea where she is with no way of escape...

As if reading her discombobulated mind the man of the hour comes walking in with a sly grin. "What the hell Klaus! Let me go, you over bearing, arrogant, egotistic..."

"Now Love I would be very nice to me if I were you..."

"Klaus come on this isn't funny or amusing, Just let me go."

"On the contrary love I find this situation very amusing."

That's when Caroline realized how close Klaus had come to her his lips only inches away from hers..

"So what's your plan keep me hostage until my friends find out you took me and trade me off for your precious doppelganger?" Caroline said her voice faltering because of the close proximity of there lips, his breath on her skin.

"Love I'm afraid that my plan is to have everything I want and that includes you and the doppelganger's blood." Klaus said his voice husky as he looked Caroline up and down.

Caroline just scoffed "You will never "have" me Klaus."

"Oh Caroline you don't know how wrong you are. In a couple days the vervain will be out of your system and I have a feeling you will be much more cooperative.

Caroline's eyes widened at the realization and her efforts against her chains became harder. Klaus chuckled "Don't worry the only reason I need compulsion is to insure that you can't escape, unless you do something that displeases me and that will harbor consequences."

Caroline looked at Klaus with disgust and spit in his face... Klaus growled and that's when Caroline knew she had made a bad decision not that she would ever admit it.

"Now Caroline you will regret that once the vervain in your system has run dry." Caroline gulped unintentionally but received a smirk from Klaus. "See you in 2 days love that's when the real fun begins." Klaus left the room and slammed the door with a bang. Leaving Caroline to worry for what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Compel and Conquer Chapter 2

"Knock Knock" Klaus said with a sly grin

Caroline was so weak with no blood or more importantly no vervain in her system for two whole days.

He walked in and grinned as he saw Caroline even without blood for two days she was still beautiful. "You look hungry love" Klaus said with a sincere voice

"Go to hell, Klaus" Caroline said weak

Klaus just laughed, even on the brink of starvation she still had that fire in her and he admired her for it. Klaus walked over and took hold of her chin picking her head up. "Now love I think a test is in order don't you?" Klaus looked into her eyes, pupils dilating. "Kiss me" Klaus said with a large grin. Caroline fought harder than she has in her life his request repulsing her, the urge was to strong though. She couldn't take it any longer she slowly moved towards his lips. Their lips met and she was surprised by the gentleness in his touch. Right as she was about to part from his lips he grabbed her and pulled her closer, the compulsion working its way into her mind.

Klaus slowly parted from her warm, now swollen lips and was surprised by the feelings that consumed him, the lust, but was there something else? Klaus could feel her eyes glaring at him with all the hatred in her body. He loved her rebellion against his advances even when compelled.

Klaus once again looked into her eyes, pupils dilating "Now Caroline are not allowed outside of this house, you will follow my command." Klaus grinned as she slowly nodded at his request. He slowly unchained her as she looked at him in pure disgust. "My friends will find me, Klaus." Caroline said defiantly.

"Now, love who said that wasn't exactly what I wanted." Klaus said grinning the whole time. Caroline just looked at him in surprise.

How could she be so stupid, of course he was going to use her to his advantage in anyway possible. He makes her want to puke, the taste of his lips still on hers.

Klaus took her hand and led her to what she assumed to be her new room. But as she stepped inside and Klaus didn't leave all she could think was this was "their" room and it made her want to gag at the thought of sharing a bed with this... Monster.

"Ok, so the bathroom is over there" motioning to a dark wooden door to the right. "And your closet is right there." He said motioning to the door to the left of the bathroom.

"So you're just going to keep me here against my will until you tire of my company." Caroline said with distaste

"Oh love it won't be against your will for long." Klaus said mischievously

This worried Caroline more than anything he's said since she was taken. Of course it would be against her will, right? What could he do that would make her want to be with him. The thought made her shiver.

Klaus noticed her shiver, and that made him smile. She always did have quite a vivid imagination.

Caroline walked over to the bathroom to get away from him. Although she did have to go to the bathroom, it had been two days since her last trip to the bathroom. Klaus watched her walk to the bathroom and decided to leave her to do her business. He left and went to plan how he was going to get the doppelganger and her blood.

Elena had called Caroline 6 times today and left 20 messages, she was starting to get worried. Where could she be, Elena thought, she was supposed to meet her at the grill last night and Elena hasn't heard from her in almost 3 days. Elena and her best friend have been drifting apart lately that was true but Caroline would never just leave without telling her she was going to be gone. Klaus has been trying everything to get her to give him her blood. Could he have taken Caroline?

Where would he take her? She has to call Stefan and Damon...

"Stefan, I don't know where Caroline she hasn't been returning my calls or texts its been almost three days I'm starting to get worried." Elena said trying to keep herself calm realizing her best friend could be being tortured by Klaus right now for all she knows.

"Elena it's going to be okay meet me at my place we will figure out what's going on from there." Stefan said, trying to keep Elena calm.

"Okay I'll be there in ten" Elena jumped into her car and sped to Stefan's' as fast as she could without getting a ticket, that's the last thing she needs right now.

Caroline decided to take a shower, she felt disgusting. She can figure everything out after she gets clean, she tried to take a shower as quick as possible afraid Klaus would come back and try something. Once she finally felt clean she made sure the coast was clear and vamp sped to 'her' closet and found it full of new clothes for her. Most of it was far to promiscuous for her taste but she managed to find a light blue tanktop and a pair of plain jeans that would work just fine. She walked out of the closet, when she realized just how starving she was. She walked downstairs and searched for some sort of kitchen, hoping there would be some blood bags in the fridge. She finally found the kitchen and opened the fridge finding the fridge stocked with all different blood bags. She tore open the blood bag not caring about anything but satisfying the hunger she tries so hard to control.

"Beautiful" Klaus said as he saw her tear open the blood bag, and drink blood streaming down her face. Caroline didn't even acknowledge his presence to consumed in the blood she needed so badly. Once she finished her blood bag she looked over at Klaus with blood crazed eyes, showing her true nature to Klaus for the first time. All Klaus could do was stare because she was even more appealing now that she showed him the part of her she was so ashamed of but he only found more attractive. He would teach her to love that side of herself just as much as her human side. Caroline slowly morphed back into her humanself and looked away from Klaus ashamed of what he just saw. She vamp sped to her room to clean herself of all the blood. She decided to just change into pajamas because it was getting dark and she assumed it must be late. She was so tired she needed to sleep.

Klaus walked in just as she finished getting dressed.

"Klaus I'm going to sleep I'm exhausted from being held hostage by your crazy ass" Caroline said angrily

Klaus chuckled. "I was just going to bed as well." Klaus said amused. He started taking off his shirt to go to bed but Caroline wasn't going to stand for that. "Um what are you doing?" Caroline said trying to act surprised by the fact that he was planning on sleeping in the same bed as her.

"Going to sleep in OUR bed sweetheart." Klaus said with emphasis on the word our to get his point across.

"Why do you insist on doing this Klaus?!" Caroline yelled. "Because we are mates, true mates and you refuse to see that because you are clouded by the human morals that have been set into you since birth." Klaus said starting to get annoyed with her behavior

Caroline scoffed "Mates my ass"

"Caroline, Love I am tired and not interested in dealing with your ignorance right now so get into our bed and go to sleep." Klaus said just as tiredly as Caroline felt. Caroline was about to protest when she realized she couldn't that damn compulsion. She slowly walked to the bed glaring at Klaus who was already taking off his shirt and changing into plaid pajama pants. Ugh how could such a hot guy be so evil Caroline thought as she got to the bed. Getting under the blankets the last thing she saw before falling asleep was Klaus's muscular chest and his arms wrapping around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. I am so sorry for not continuing this story. I have been super busy along with not remembering my log in information for this account. I have really lost inspiration for this story because of being away from it for so long. If you have any ideas for the continuation of this story or anything I may continue it. Again I'm really sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that.

-Jenae


End file.
